Saying I love you Austin and ally
by kimgray18
Summary: Saying I love you Austin and ally.
1. ally writes a song for austin

Saying I love you Austin and ally.

I don't own Austin and ally but Disney channel does. I don't own the song or the lyrics it is own by jyp and the wonder girls.

In this story there are two best friends called Austin and ally they have been working together about year and halve on the songs together. Austin says to Dez I need ally to write me song for next week at the jungle café. Dez says cool I going to ring Trish and tell her to tell ally to write you song then.

At the sonic boom Trish comes in for two hour break from her latest job in the mall. Ally says what jobs are working today. Trish says at rock shop. Ally says aren't he help the power rangers.

Trish says yes he is. Ally says alright man. Trish says righteous dude.

Back somewhere in the mall Austin and Dez are talking about ally.

Dez is saying to Austin you like ally don't you.

Austin says yes.

Dez say to Austin shall we go to sonic boom.

Back at the sonic boom ally is writing song. It is called saying I love you.

Non nul naege malhaettji wae saranghandan malhaji anhnyago  
Nal saranghagin hanyago

Gunde nan malya jomdo dalkomhage joldae ijulsu obge  
Yonghwasoge yonin dulchorom gobaek haryogo

Gidaryosso hwinnunul naeeje  
Malhalge nol wihae akkyo duwottdon gumal

Saranghae haessalboda nunboshin noye misorul nal anajudon  
Noye dusonul saranghae saranghae

Yaksokhae na joldae nol ttona jianhulge  
Irohke nul neeyope sosona malhalge

Mwol guri mangsorinyago guge guri oryobnyago  
Nae mamul dutgo shipdago

Gunde nan malya jomdo tukbyolhage suchyo jinagaji anhke  
Gu onu nalboda arumdabge giokdwidorok

Gidaryosso hwinnunul na ije  
Malhalge nol wihae akkyodowottdon gumal

Saranghae haesalboda nun bushin noye misorul nal anajudon  
Noye du sunul saranghae saranghae

Yaksokhae na joltae nol ttona jianhulge  
Irohke nul neeyope sosona malhalge

Han sungando nowa ttorojigo shipji anha  
Negeangyo shigani momchugirul barae  
Na irohke nol sarangae~~

Sarangaehae haessalboda nun bushin noye misorul nal anajudon noye  
Dusonul saranghae saranghae

Yaksokhae najoldae nal ttona jianhulge  
Irohke nul neeyope sosona malhalge

Nol saranghae nol saranghae  
Saranghae saranghae  
Nol saranghae

Ally says Austin is going to like it.

End of this chapter.


	2. singing to austin

Singing it to Austin.

I don't own Austin and ally Disney does. In this chapter ally going to sing what she written early on. Trish says cool.

Ally says alrighty oh. Trish says okay.

Then comes in Austin and Dez and say what up my buds.

Austin says to Trish how is the new song coming along.

Trish says you going to love it I do like.

Austin says cool.

Ally says to Austin are u ready to listen to ur new song .Here it comes. This is called saying I love u.

Non nul naege malhaettji wae saranghandan malhaji anhnyago

Nal saranghagin hanyago

Gunde nan malya jomdo dalkomhage joldae ijulsu obge

Yonghwasoge yonin dulchorom gobaek haryogo

Gidaryosso hwinnunul naeeje

Malhalge nol wihae akkyo duwottdon gumal

Saranghae haessalboda nunboshin noye misorul nal anajudon

Noye dusonul saranghae saranghae

Yaksokhae na joldae nol ttona jianhulge

Irohke nul neeyope sosona malhalge

Mwol guri mangsorinyago guge guri oryobnyago

Nae mamul dutgo shipdago

www. /saying_i_love_you-lyrics-wonder_

Gunde nan malya jomdo tukbyolhage suchyo jinagaji anhke

Gu onu nalboda arumdabge giokdwidorok

Gidaryosso hwinnunul na ije

Malhalge nol wihae akkyodowottdon gumal

Saranghae haesalboda nun bushin noye misorul nal anajudon

Noye du sunul saranghae saranghae

Yaksokhae na joltae nol ttona jianhulge

Irohke nul neeyope sosona malhalge

Han sungando nowa ttorojigo shipji anha

Negeangyo shigani momchugirul barae

Na irohke nol sarangae~~

Sarangaehae haessalboda nun bushin noye misorul nal anajudon noye

Dusonul saranghae saranghae

Yaksokhae najoldae nal ttona jianhulge

Irohke nul neeyope sosona malhalge

Nol saranghae nol saranghae

Saranghae saranghae

Nol saranghae

Then come in Sydney drew and says that is good.

Ally says are you a power ranger.

Sydney says yes am.

Ally says ok.

Syd says let me how it is done then.

Cheska] I'm bad, and you know it

[Jei] Ajikdo umcheurin neo work it babe

Geurae neo gudeun eokkae ijen pyeogo

We don't wanna stop ([All] Yeah)

We don't wanna stop ([All] Yeah)

We don't wanna stop ([All] Yeah)

[Cao Lu] Uijido kkeungido eopdan mal modu itgo

[Cheska] One time for the girls for fun

Deo jeulgigil wonhae ([Jei] Turn it up turn it up)

Two times for the girls who win

Neol igigil barae ([Cao Lu] Turn it up turn it up)

[Hyemi] Gapareun gire matseoneun delight delight

[Jei] We don't wanna stop ([All] Yeah)

We don't wanna stop

[Linzy] Teojil deutan ne simjangsoril neukkyeobwa

Oneureun don't stop now

You wonder why wae ireoke

Meomchugi sirheunji nan molla

[All] Oh~ oh oh oh! We don't stop now

Oh~ oh oh oh! We don't stop now

Oh~ oh oh oh! We don't stop now

Oh~ oh oh oh!

[Jei] Ajigeun gyeondilmanhae work it babe

Ttak gobi neomgimyeon deo jjaritaji

We don't wanna stop ([All] Yeah)

We don't wanna stop ([All] Yeah)

We don't wanna stop ([All] Yeah)

[Cao Lu] Amman bwa dandanhaejin nae mameul deo mitgo

[Cheska] One time for the girls for fun

Deo jeulgigil wonhae ([Jei] Turn it up turn it up)

Two times for the girls who win

Neol igigil barae ([Cao Lu] Turn it up turn it up)

[Linzy] Isungan huhoen eobtjanha delight delight

[Jei] We don't wanna stop ([All] Yeah)

We don't wanna stop

[Hyemi] Teojil deutan ne simjangsoril neukkyeobwa

Oneureun don't stop now

You wonder why wae ireoke

Meomchugi sirheunji nan molla

[All] Oh~ oh oh oh! We don't stop now

Oh~ oh oh oh! We don't stop now

Oh~ oh oh oh! We don't stop now

Oh~ oh oh oh!

[Cheska] Hm hm hm hm. Everyone, about face!

[Yezi] Hot 1, hot 2, hot han girl eun yeogi an kkumyeodo yeppeun nadaun neodaun

Are you ready? Ijebuteoga jinjja face reul jikyeora show down! Show down!

Yes sir! Geurae gaboneun ge eottae? Geudaeroga meotjin neon jeulgimyeonseo 1, 2

Himeul naen ja hands up an han saram shut up

Gachi gaja hey now, we don't wanna stop! (No, we won't)

[Linzy] I gil wien neo honjaga anya

Geu jinan nal ijeneun beoseona ijeneun beoseona

[Hyemi/Linzy] We would never stop now

We would never stop now

We would never stop now

[All] We don't stop! We don't stop now!

We don't stop! We don't stop now!

We don't stop! We don't stop now!

We don't stop! We don't stop now!

We don't stop! We don't stop now!

We don't stop! We don't stop now!

We don't stop! We don't stop now!

We don't stop! We don't stop now!

They all say that was great.

Syd says thanks.

The end of this chapter.


End file.
